What if Raditz Won?
by JohnMcKinnon
Summary: What would happen if Raditz won his initial match with Goku and Picollo? Obviously, Krillen and Tien wouldn't be able to defend the Earth for very long. But there are a lot of villains that would struggle with each other for domination of the universe. Could Dr. Gero still build his androids? Could Captain Ginyu switch bodies with Brolly? Find out the answers here.
1. Chapter 1: When the Mighty Fail

**Disclaimer: This story contains scenes of violence. In fact, there aren't any scenes without it. Reader discretion is advised.**

Raditz was filled with terror. The weakling Goku had managed to grab him from behind as Piccolo powered up his massive energy attack for the second time. He had only narrowly dodged the first one a few minutes earlier

"Hurry Piccolo!" the exhausted Goku shouted. "I can't hold him for long!"

Raditz couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Let me go! That beam will kill you too!"

"If that's what it takes to save Gohan," the fighter behind him grunted.

Piccolo concentrated intensely as his attack neared completion, and Raditz realized he might really be killed. He struggled harder.

"Hurry Piccolo! My grip is slipping!"

The Namek's attack finished charging up and he prepared to fire.

"If don't do something right now, I'm dead!" Raditz realized, the terror growing more intense. But then that terror turned to determination, a burning determination to make one last effort to survive. Digging deep inside himself for his inner strength, Raditz pushed against the ground with everything he had, launching both himself, and Goku into the air at the same time.

"AAAAAA!" came Piccolo's thundering yell as he fired his attack, just a second too late.

Raditz hovered above the twirling beam of energy, as Goku lost his grip and fell back to the ground, missing the beam by mere centimetres.

The stronger saiyan in the air was trembling from his near death experience. "That was too close!" he gasped out loud. "That attack would have killed me for sure if it had hit!"

"NO-O-O-O-O!" Piccolo yelled. "I put almost everything I had into that blast!"

Raditz became absolutely enraged. "These Earthlings are far more dangerous than I thought! They can hide their true power from the scouters, and they are willing to sacrifice themselves to kill an enemy! I must exterminate them all right now!"

With that thought in mind, Raditz plunged down toward Goku and forced his knee into the exhausted warrior's chest so hard it nearly killed him. Raditz then zipped over toward Piccolo, who growled at him and attempted to defend himself.

The Namek threw a punch that hit nothing, and Raditz kicked him from behind. He then quickly grabbed Piccolo's remaining arm and pulled on it with such force that it was torn right out of its socket. Piccolo screamed in pain, but it was overwhelmed by a louder scream from Raditz as he powered up an energy attack of his own.

"HAAAAAA!" he hollered, launching a beam of white energy into Piccolo so hard that it burned his entire body. The Namek was left quivering with pain for a few seconds before he fell to the ground and died.

* * *

Bulma, Krillen, and Master Roshi flew across the sky in her aircraft, and they saw a bright beam of energy coming from the battle field.

Krillen's jaw dropped.

"That beam was enormous! Do you think that was Goku?"

Roshi frowned. "That was no Kamehameha."

They got closer and saw Raditz holding Goku and punching him repeatedly before firing another beam attack into him.

"GOKU!" Krillen screamed. He turned to Bulma. "Put us down here!"

But the woman was to scared to even consider it. "Are you joking? I'm not going anywhere close to that guy!"

"Put it down or I'll bust out of here myself!"

But Master Roshi put his hand on Krillen's shoulder. "Not so fast Krillen. If Goku wasn't strong enough to fight Raditz, then we aren't either."

"But Goku or Gohan might still be alive!" the bald warrior argued. "We have to help them!"

"There's nothing we can do right now," Roshi insisted. "If Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan aren't dead already, well, then they're at that saiyan's mercy now. Our best hope is to regroup, and attack again later, with as many allies as we can find."

Krillen growled as tears began to fall down his cheeks. But he nodded his head quietly.

By now, Raditz's scouter had detected the ship hovering nearby, and he eyed it cautiously. As little as ten minutes earlier, he would have simply blown it up, but now he was more wary of the Earthlings, and he hesitated.

"Two significant power levels," Raditz noted. "One is at 210, the other is at 135. But how much can they increase their power? I'd rather not fight them in my weakened state, especially not with that kid still breathing."

To his relief, the aircraft turned away. "Apparently, they're afraid of me too."

He walked over to Gohan and killed him, not wanting to take any chances with any of the Earthlings from now on. With all three of his opponents dead, he went into his space pod and slumped into the seat and assessed his injuries.

"A burned shoulder," he noted. "My chest armour is damaged, and I've got some bruises, but no wounds that won't heal on their own. I probably could have taken those last two fighters, but I don't want to take any more risks on this planet. I'll go after them tomorrow once I've recovered my energy."

He took it easy for the rest of the day, renewing his strength. In the evening, he used his scouter to analyze the phases of the moon. It would be full in 24 hours, but he would probably be attacked before then. He would need to be ready to beat anyone that came after him without transforming.

* * *

That evening, Krillen knocked on Chi-Chi's door. She opened and was at first confused, not seeing anyone there. But then she looked down and noticed the short guest at her door.

"Oh, hello Krillen! Have you seen Goku? He's running really late."

Krillen tried to respond, but was finding it difficult to speak.

"Krillen? Are you okay?"

The short warrior finally managed to answer. "There was a battle."

Chi-Chi went pale immediately. "A battle? With Piccolo?"

Krillen shook his head. "No, well, sort of. It was someone stronger than Piccolo."

He then explained everything that had happened. How Goku and Piccolo had teamed up against a saiyan from outer space. Goku was defenceless and wounded when Krillen had last seen him. Roshi had noticed that the Dragon Ball on Gohan's hat had turned to stone, indicating that Piccolo, and therefore Kami, were both dead. No one knew for sure if Gohan was okay or not. It was possible that Raditz would just take him away to live with the aliens.

By the end of this, Chi-Chi's father had come out and joined her, and they were both horrified at this news.

"We have to get out there and look for them!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "If there's any chance that they're alive, we have to rescue them!"

"That's what we're trying to do," Krillen told her with a grim look on his face. "But this Raditz guy is incredibly powerful. We're going to need as many allies as we can get. Master Roshi is looking for Tien and Chiaotzu, and I was sent here to get you."

Chi-Chi felt overwhelmed with grief. She already understood that her loved ones were probably dead. But she nodded in agreement with Krillen's plan. "When do we attack?"

"Tomorrow morning. Whatever happens, we want to fight this guy before the full moon comes out. If that saiyan gets a chance to transform, then we'll all be in even bigger trouble than we are now."

* * *

The next morning, several warriors were gathered together, flying back to where Raditz had been the previous day. Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Krillen were all flying on their own, while Chi-Chi and Master Roshi were being ferried over in Bulma's aircraft.

Each of the warriors held a sensu bean, which had been given to them by Korin the previous day. They all hoped that if just one of them could manage to grab the Saiyan's tail, then they could beat him. But no one was feeling optimistic about this fight.

"This could be the last day of all of our lives," Krillen thought. "If grabbing the tail doesn't work, then I don't think it will be possible for us to beat him, even with all of us working together."

Everyone landed in the grassy field in front of the space pod, and Raditz was still there, waiting for them. He immediately began taking the power readings of everyone there.

"Six fighters," he concluded, "only three of them have power levels above 200."

The bodies from the previous day's battle were still laying where they had dropped. Chi-Chi could see that Goku was dead, and so was Gohan. She had tried to prepare herself for the horrible truth, but seeing their bodies sprawled on the ground made her burst into tears. She forced herself to look away though, and focus on her enemy.

"Why did you do that to them?" she demanded. "You had no right!"

Her anguish made Raditz smile. "What, you mean these three? They attacked a Saiyan warrior, and they all paid the price. For some reason, it looks like the six of you are about to make the same fatal error."

"AAAAA!" Chi-Chi screamed while racing forward.

"Chi-Chi, no!"

The others hadn't been ready for her to dash out so suddenly, and there was nothing they could do as Raditz disappeared out of sight, and reappeared right in front of the woman's face. He punched her in the head so hard that she suffered a severe concussion and dropped unconscious.

By now, the others had begun to rush as well, very worried about their friend's life. Krillen threw a punch, but Raditz disappeared again. The saiyan punched Tien in the ribs, and elbowed Master Roshi in the back.

Chiaotzu tried to hypnotize Raditz, but it had no effect on someone so strong. Raditz kicked him into a cliff in the distance.

Yamcha shouted, "Kamehameha!" firing the biggest energy blast he could. Raditz countered with a blast of his own that overwhelmed the human's attack, and hit the man so hard that he dropped to the ground, dead.

"Tri Beam!" Tien's attack actually managed to hit Raditz, and it sent him flying a few metres away.

The four warriors that were still standing gathered together, and Raditz took a moment to catch his breath.

"I've got to take out the strong ones," he decided.

With that thought, he dashed forward and punched Krillen really hard, and then hit Tien the same way. Both of them crumpled to the ground. Raditz turned and looked at Master Roshi, who was standing alone, and was visibly very worried.

"I could kill you with one hit!" Raditz declared.

But suddenly, he felt something land on his back. Raditz became alarmed as he realized what it was. "The little white guy!"

Tien swallowed his sensu bean and looked at his friend helplessly.

"Chiaotzu! What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna take this bully out, the only way I know how!"

His body began to glow, and Raditz yelled with desperation.

Then there was a massive explosion. The force of it knocked everybody away, and kicked up a cloud of debris that no one could see through.

Everyone peered into it anxiously.

"Did it work?" Roshi wondered.

They were amazed when they saw that Raditz was still standing, with a smirk on his face.

"Is that really the best you can do?" he asked. "I have to admit, I was worried when I saw I was being attacked by six warriors, but I thought you'd be able to raise your power levels more than this. Now I'm just disappointed."

"No!" Krillen groaned. "He didn't take any damage at all from that!"

Raditz laughed coldly. "We saiyans know how to defend ourselves against energy-based attacks. So long as it doesn't overwhelm me, it won't do any damage at all. I'm afraid your little friend sacrificed himself for nothing.

"Chiaotzu!" came Tien's cry. "I won't let your sacrifice be in vain!"

Tien charged forward and threw a series of punches that were easily blocked by Raditz. He punched Tien in the face hard, but was surprised when the triclops immediately came back for more, continuing his attack through the pain. Raditz shot him with an energy blast, and he crashed to the ground, unable to move.

"Destructo Disk!"

"Kamehameha!"

Krillen and Master Roshi fired their attacks at the same time. Raditz had enough sense to dodge the energy disk, but the Kamehameha wave chased him around. He smacked it back toward the two warriors, who were blown away by the explosion in opposite directions.

Raditz powered up a white energy ball in one hand, screaming with strain as he put a large amount of his energy into the attack.

"BEGONE!"

He fired the blast at Krillen, and it exploded on him hard enough to produce a massive fireball that had all the other fighters cowering in fear. Master Roshi was thrown away by the wind from the blast, and yelled as he tried to regain his balance.

When the fireball died down, there was nothing left of Krillen. He was dead.

Raditz looked around, and found Tien lying on the ground near Chi-Chi. He appeared to be whispering to her. The saiyan scoffed.

"Are you saying your last goodbyes before you die?"

He walked toward them confidently. Chi-Chi still appeared to be unconscious, but Tien picked himself up and struck a battle pose, making the saiyan warrior smile.

"Hey, you managed to stand up! I'm somewhat impressed!"

Tien did not appear to be eager to fight though. He backed away cautiously, and Raditz casually followed. He stepped over Chi-Chi, and prepared to launch his final attack. But then his scouter beeped. He looked back suspiciously, but it was too late.

He felt incredible, agonizing pain in his tail, and he immediately sunk to his knees and let out a tortured groan. Chi-Chi was standing behind him, holding it for all it was worth, and looking perfectly fine.

"You! But how?"

Chi-Chi smiled confidently. "On this planet, we have special plants that produce sensu beans. They allow us to recover from any wound instantaneously. As long as your attacks don't kill us on the spot, we can just bounce right back."

"Impossible!" Raditz grunted.

"It doesn't matter if you believe it or not," Tien said. "Because you won't be alive much longer. TRIBEAM!"

Tien launched several energy attacks at the powerful saiyan in rapid succession, concentrating on his opponent's head in order to keep the blasts away from Chi-Chi. Raditz groaned in agony as he took hit after hit, losing energy fast. After several attacks, Tien got tired, and had to catch his breath.

Raditz laughed weakly. "You weaklings!" he gasped. "Even in my vulnerable state you can only chip away at my power slowly."

"Don't you worry," Roshi stated. "We can work on you all day if that's what it takes."

"I like the thought of killing you slowly," Chi-Chi added. "You're going to pay for everything you've done!"

Raditz laughed again. "You'd better be careful about that. Whatever you do to me, my comrades will do back to you ten-fold."

All three Earthlings scowled at this claim.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not the only saiyan that conquers planets. There are two others who are much more powerful than I, and they could be here in as little a year if I fail in my mission. The more you torture me, the harder they will torture you back."

The saiyan went on to explain how everything they were saying was being transmitted by his scouter to the other saiyans, and they would know what had happened.

This news made Tien growl with anguish. "After all the sacrifices we've made to stop this saiyan, the Earth still isn't out of danger! In fact, it's at even greater risk than before now!" He charged up his energy again and fired several more Tri-Beam attacks until Raditz stopped moving.

Roshi took his pulse. "I can't feel a heartbeat," he told them. "And I don't sense his power any more. I think that last blast got him."

Chi-Chi let go of the tail, but then she grabbed the Saiyan's leg. "Let's make absolutely sure about that!"

She threw the limp warrior up in the air and fired the strongest Kamehameha she could manage up into the air. It completely engulfed Raditz and then exploded with tremendous force. A few seconds later, a lump of melted flesh fell back to the ground, completely unrecognizable. The saiyan's tail and arms had been blown off completely, and there was blood everywhere. The warriors sighed with relief. Raditz was finally dead.


	2. Greater Powers

Chi-Chi heaved with exhaustion. "He's gone."

Almost immediately though, tears began to flow from her again. She had only been distracted from her grief momentarily by the threat of immediate death, but now that that was over, her thoughts quickly returned to her husband and son, both of whom were dead, with no possibility of revival.

She sunk to her knees and began to weep. For a moment, she was concerned about what the others would think about her crying after their miraculous victory, but a glance back revealed that they were in tears as well.

Tien had staggered over to the crater left over from his friend's self-destruction. "Chiaotzu," he cried. "You never should have sacrificed yourself for me! Without you I'm left alone on this horrible world that's only got a year left anyway! I would have rather died than be left here like this!"

Master Roshi was also grieving. His best two students, Krillen and Goku, had both been lost. "I survived again," he thought. "I survived King Picollo, and now Raditz, and both times fighters better than me had to sacrifice themselves. I don't deserve to have lived so long."

The three survivors quietly gathered up the bits and pieces that were left of their friends and buried them. They threw what was left of Raditz into a nearby ravine to be chewed up by scavengers.

Without any further dialogue, the three humans departed, and returned to their homes. None of them talked about the new saiyans that were on the way. They were all too devastated to think about it, or even care.

* * *

Two weeks went by before any of them were able to confront the crisis that was facing the entire world. Master Roshi was the first to seriously think about fighting back.

"There's no one left to protect this planet for me," he figured, staring at the ocean. "It's time I stepped up. For Goku, for Krillen, for Master Mutaito. I will live up to the example you have all shown."

He sensed out Tien's location and launched himself in his direction using a Kamehameha. Once he had reached land, Roshi ran across the continent until he breathlessly found the three-eyed warrior sitting cross-legged with his eyes shut. He was growling with strain.

"Is he trying to meditate?" the old man wondered.

Tien gave up, and looked at his visitor. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

"There are two more saiyans on the way to Earth," Roshi reminded him. "And it's up to us to deal with them."

"And what are we supposed to do exactly?" Tien said in a grumpy voice. "It took six of us to handle Raditz, and now there are only three of us against saiyans who are stronger than him! It's hopeless! I just want to live out my last year in peace."

"Pull yourself together!" Roshi scolded him. "How much stronger could those new saiyans be? Double what Raditz was? Triple at the most! And they'll still have tails! If we can grab them, we can beat them!"

"We only got Raditz's tail because of the senzu beans. These new guys won't fall for the trick we pulled before."

"We've got a different trick this time. I'm going to self-destruct on them. Preferably both at once. Even if that fails to kill them, it will give you and Chi-Chi time to grab their tails and finish them off."

This made Tien go wide-eyed. "You're going to sacrifice yourself?"

"Yes. I'm more powerful than Chiaotzu was, and I'm going to train this year to boost my power further. I'll be strong enough to make it work."

Tien thought about this. "If we manage to beat the saiyans, then all the sacrifices that were made in the last battle won't be in vain."

"Train with me," Roshi implored him. "We can combine the teachings of the Crane School and Turtle School to make us both stronger than ever. And if we can get Chi-Chi on board, it will be even better."

This suggestion made Tien smile for the first time in weeks. "This could actually work! Take me to Chi-Chi's house, and we'll ask her together.

The triclops leaped up into the air and hovered, preparing to fly wherever the old wise man took him. He was a little surprised when he saw Roshi running along the ground back in the direction he had come from.

Tien followed from above, but he shouted. "The first thing I'm teaching you is how to fly!"

The two of them raced off together.

* * *

Chi-Chi was in a much darker place than the others, having taken the losses harder than anyone else. She had hardly eaten any food, and was spending most of her days lying in bed doing nothing.

She was surprised when she answered a knock on her door, only to see Tien and Roshi floating above her house.

"Master Roshi!" she exclaimed with confusion. "How are you doing that!"

The two men laughed mirthfully, which was jarring to Chi-Chi in her heavily depressed mood. The three of them spoke together, and Roshi explained his plan for confronting the saiyans again. Chi-Chi was harder to convince than Tien had been, but in the end she concluded that Goku would have done everything he could to protect the Earth, and if she could honour his wish, she would feel better about his death.

"Fine, I'll do it," she told them."But after this, I'm done with fighting. Training for a battle isn't anything like training for a tournament. The fighting is dirtier, uglier, and deadlier, and I'm not going to make a lifestyle out of this like Goku did."

"Well, hopefully," Tien suggested, "we won't need to fight any more after this. With Piccolo dead, and the saiyans dead, I can't think of anybody else who _could_ attack us."

"Then let's get on with it!"

The three companions left together, and began a year of the most intense training any of them had ever endured.

* * *

Over the next 11 months, Tien, Chi-Chi, and Roshi taught each other all of their moves. Chi-Chi learned how to fly; Tien learned the Kamehameha; and Roshi learned the Solar Flare. Their combined efforts allowed all three warriors to increase their power levels tremendously over the months, to the point where Roshi began to think he might not need to sacrifice himself after all.

"I never dreamed I'd achieve power like this!" he exclaimed one day during practice. "We should have done this ages ago. We would have beat that first saiyan no sweat in our current state!"

"We never thought it would be necessary," Chi-Chi reminded them. "Who would have thought creatures so much stronger than Piccolo actually existed?"

* * *

As the end of the year drew near, the three warriors journeyed to Korin's tower, and flew up to the top.

A short, cat-like creature greeted them. "Hey! Long time, no see! What are you doing here?"

"The saiyans will be reaching the Earth soon. We need some senzu beans before we go out to battle with them."

Korin's face turned sombre. "I've got six beans for you, but they're a bad crop compared to what I can usually do for you."

This made the humans uneasy. "Will they still work?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Each bean will only heal you half-way. You'll need to use two if you want to fully restore your power."

The cat walked inside and brought the magical healing beans out. They looked small and shriveled compared to the usual beans.

"Ugh, these are ugly!" Tien exclaimed. "I hope they taste okay."

"Be careful with them," Korin told the humans. "Those might be the last beans I'll ever be able to grow."

This shocked everyone, and their faces showed it.

"But, we need these beans!" Roshi exclaimed. "We all would have died a long time ago if it wasn't for these plants of yours!"

"The senzu beans get their power from the lingering aura of Shenron," Korin explained to them. "But with Kami dead, and the Dragon Balls turned to stone, Shenron has left this world, and all of the magic on this planet is fading. The sacred water is turning back to normal, Kami's Lookout is sinking toward the Earth, and each crop of senzu beans I make is weaker than the last. I don't know if I'll be able to make any more at all."

Of all of the deaths that the Earthlings had grieved over, no one had shed a tear over Piccolo's. But they now began to see just how devastating his death had been for the Earth.

"Even if we save the world in the next few days," Tien realized, "It will never quite be the same after everything's that happened."

* * *

The heroes returned to the ground quietly, and continued their training for a couple more weeks before they finally sensed the incoming powers.

Two space pods crashed to the Earth in the middle of a city, and Nappa and Vegeta emerged from within them. After blowing up a few buildings, the two saiyans used their scouters to scan the area.

"Let's see," Vegeta mused, "three powers above 1000 are clustered together over in that direction. Otherwise, I see a few other powers at close to one hundred, but nothing we couldn't kill with one punch."

"Well let's go play with the big ones Vegeta!" the large, muscular saiyan shouted. "I wanna have some fun!"

"It would be best to deal with this planet's greatest warriors right away," Vegeta agreed. "But don't get carried away with them. We need to ask them about the senzu beans first."

Nappa smiled. "Right! Those things sound better than healing chambers any day!" He took off into the sky, and Vegeta followed him.

* * *

The three earthlings were filled with terror as they sensed the incoming enemies.

"Their powers are ridiculous!" Roshi exclaimed. "They're far worse than I imagined."

"How can they be so much stronger than Raditz?"

To their amazement, the saiyans crossed a distance of thousands of kilometres in a matter of minutes, and were soon on top of them.

"Well, well," Vegeta mused. "It appears that they have been waiting for us."

They landed, and the humans were overwhelmed by the energies they were sensing.

Nappa took the power readings of the three humans again. "The old man's at 1050," Nappa reported. "And the other two are reading 1200."

"You'd better not place too much stock in those numbers," Vegeta reminded him. "These humans are somehow able to raise and lower their power levels at will. We don't know what their true maximum is."

"Hey, yeah. That's how Raditz got taken down. He didn't realize how strong these fighters were. But still, he should have been careful after seeing power levels above 1000."

"Let's bring out the Saibamen," Vegeta suggested. "Seeing these Earthling fight against our creatures should give us a sense of the humans' true power."

This made Nappa laugh menacingly, and he began to grow the plant-like aliens. The humans' hearts sunk even further than before as they saw the vicious, green creatures emerge.

"Just great!" Tien exclaimed. "As if two saiyans weren't bad enough, now we have to deal with these things too?"

"I recognize your voice," Vegeta told him. "You are one of the three humans that defeated Raditz. That means you know the secrets of the senzu beans. Why don't you tell us about them? That's all we really came here for, and then we'll leave."

Tien growled. "Yeah, right! You're here to wipe out all life on this planet and sell it to the highest bidder! There's no way I'm telling you anything!"

"Then I guess we'll have to beat it out of you. But first I'd like to have some fun. I'd be interested in seeing how one of you can fare against one of my Saibamen. Each one of them is about as powerful as Raditz was. I'm curious if you have actually managed to increase your power level in the last year."

"The answer is yes," Chi-Chi informed them. "And I'll take them all on myself!"

Roshi turned to her. "You don't have to do this alone."

"I know what you and Tien are planning to do, and you're going to need every last bit of your strength if you're going to be successful."

The saiyans laughed as they overheard this.

"Ooh!" Nappa said. "It sounds like they have a strategy!"

"Very good," Vegeta responded. He made eye contact with the nearest green creature. "You go first. Show us what you're capable of."

* * *

The first Saiba jumped forward excitedly, and Chi-Chi walked out to meet it, striking a fighting pose. The humanoid plant creature charged at her. Chi-Chi vanished out of sight, and the Saiba had to look around for her before finding the woman floating in the air above her.

The two warriors clashed in the sky, creating a series of bright flashes as they collided with each other. Tien, Roshi, and all of the aliens on the other side watched calmly, all of them confident that their side would be victorious.

Chi-Chi back-handed the Saiba, sending it crashing to the ground. She then stomped on its back, making, making it wail in agony. Without missing a beat, the woman proceeded to fling the Saiba out in front of the saiyans and blasted it with a Kamehameha.

Vegeta, Nappa, and the other Saibas stared with wide eyes.

"That's amazing!" Nappa remarked. "The scouters showed her being the same strength as the Saibamen. How did she win so easily?"

"Obviously the scouter didn't show her full strength. She's actually a lot stronger than any one of these little creatures."

Chi-Chi felt more confident after her victory. "If we can defeat these little green things, and go all out against the saiyans, we might still have a chance."

The saiyans, on the other hand, were not afraid in the slightest. The humans may have been able to raise their power levels, but so could the saiyans if they needed to.


	3. The End of Humanity

Chi-Chi took a moment to catch her breath, then she raced into another Saibaman, clobbering it with one hit. She kicked another one away, and fired energy blasts at the others.

All five creatures were soon in a free-for-all with the powerful female warrior. The fight went up into the air again, where Chi-Chi smacked two of the creatures to the ground quickly. She took a few scratches and punches as the battle wore on, but she soon killed two more creatures with a massive Kamehameha.

"No way!" Nappa exclaimed! Then he began to smile. "That was amazing!"

She beat another Saibamen with a terrific display of punches and kicks, killing them one by one. Before long, there was only left one Saiba alive. It weakly got up onto its feet, and Chi-Chi landed in front of it, waiting.

To her surprise, the Saiba grabbed on to her body, and began to glow with light.

"What?" she wondered, "Get off me! What are you doing?"

She realized it was going to self-destruct on her. She was suddenly filled with dread, but just as suddenly, the alien was knocked off of her, and it slammed into a cliff, dead. Chi-Chi looked to her side and saw that Tien had saved her.

She smiled. "Thank you. That one almost had me."

"Don't worry about it. We're gonna need you when we go up against these guys." He glared at the two saiyans.

Nappa stepped forward. "These three humans are impressive," he told his partner, "But I could see them moving like it was in slow motion. Let me take care of them Vegeta."

The slender Saiyan chuckled quietly. "Alright. Go ahead. But remember to keep at least one of them alive so we can question them."

"Right! You can count on me!"

* * *

Nappa flexed his knees and began to growl. The three humans became concerned when the Earth began to shake, and pebbles lifted off the ground.

"Oh no!" Roshi realized fearfully. "The big one's powering up!"

"AAAAA!" Nappa roared, as strong winds rushed away from him. He charged up to maximum as the intensity of the earthquake got worse and worse.

Soon, his entire body was glowing white, and the Earthlings were terrified of what they saw.

"Let's see," Nappa confidently said. "Which one should I hit first. How about you three-eyes?"

As fast as lightning, Nappa charged at Tien. The young warrior was barely able to block the first punch, and was then kicked in the ribs hard enough to send him flying away. Roshi and Chi-Chi then attacked the glowing Saiyan together, but Nappa blocked their punches like they were nothing, and quickly turned the tide against them.

He elbowed Chi-Chi hard enough to make her drop to the ground, groaning, and then he chopped Roshi's arm off.

"AAAAA!" he screamed. The old man sunk to his knees and cringed with pain.

Nappa's aura finally subsided, and the Earthlings had a chance to recover.

"Whoops!" Nappa exclaimed. "Sorry there, buddy! It looks like I hit you a little too hard there! Sometimes I don't know my own strength!"

Roshi used his remaining arm to reach into his pocket, and he ate a senzu bean. He smiled weakly.

"Just you wait," he told them. "In a moment that arm will grow back as good as new!"

But that didn't happen. Instead, Roshi recovered his stamina, and was left feeling disappointed.

"Drat! It looks like the beans can't heal a wound that severe."

"So those are the beans we were hearing about!" Vegeta remarked. "I knew you would start revealing your secrets once Nappa began dishing out the pain."

By now the other humans had gotten back up.

"Okay, this is it!" Roshi declared. "Tien! Chi-Chi! You know what I'm about to do! Get ready!"

Master Roshi ran toward Nappa, charging himself up to maximum power the whole way. Nappa waited with an excited grin on his face. He then swung a punch when the old man got close enough. But Roshi leaped over him, and landed on Nappa's back, now glowing white.

Vegeta's eyes went wide. "No! He wouldn't!"

"Goku, Mutaito, I will now live up to the honour you have shown me."

"No!" Nappa cried. "Get off of me!"

Roshi exploded, creating a massive plume of debris that obscured what was happening.

"Phase two!" Chi-Chi yelled, knowing that someone as strong as Nappa would not be killed by Roshi's attack. "I just hope he at least got hurt!"

She took a dive into the cloud and sensed out Nappa's location. When the cloud settled, Nappa appeared to burned in the back, and on top of that, Chi-Chi was holding his tail proudly.

"No way!" the big saiyan grunted. "He sacrificed himself just so the woman could grab my tail?"

Vegeta smiled. "Hey, that was a good plan! They actually damaged you, Nappa! What are you going to do now?"

Tien was preparing a fire a Tri-Beam attack, but to his amazement, Nappa stood up and elbowed the woman behind him hard. He turned around and kicked her away like a football.

"What!" Tien couldn't believe what he just saw. "But she had your tail! You should have been paralyzed with pain!"

Nappa began to gloat. "Only the weak saiyans are vulnerable to that trick! Vegeta and I lost that weakness a long time ago!"

Tien sunk to the ground. "But, if that's true, then we don't have a chance!"

"That's right three-eyes. You were doomed the moment Vegeta and I started heading to your planet!"

"That's not true!" Chi-Chi declared, having floated back to the battle field. "Roshi's self-destruct was able to hurt you, and Tien and I are stronger than him! We can still beat both of you!"

She grabbed one of her senzu beans, but Vegeta was on her in an instant and grabbed her hand.

"Hang on there!" he told her. "This bean in your hand is exactly what Nappa and I came here for."

He easily wrestled the precious item out of her hand and tossed it to Nappa.

"Here, give it a try and see if it heals you!"

Nappa frowned. "It looks disgusting! But I guess I'll give it a chance!"

He began to ate it. It tasted as gross as it looked, but he had eaten a lot of disgusting things in the past, and he got the bean down easily. Soon, the Saiyan felt the burns in his back being soothed away, and the energy he had lost returned.

By now, all hope had left Tien. "No!" he sunk to the ground, feeling completely defeated.

"So? How did it go?" Vegeta wondered.

"It's fantastic! I'm completely back to normal!" Nappa hopped around excitedly.

Vegeta suddenly heard another crunching sound though. Chi-Chi had taken her other bean, and she was soon struggling against the Saiyan's grip harder than before. Vegeta was pleased with his discovery.

"Fantastic!" he exclaimed. "We'll collect as many of these beans as we can, and when we bring them back to Lord Freiza, I'm sure we can expect a handsome reward!"

Suddenly, there was another large explosion though. Chi-Chi had self-destructed while still in Vegeta's grip. The Saiyan prince managed to defend himself at the last moment, and he was left undamaged, but he was disappointed to see the woman die.

"I didn't have time to torture her for information!"

* * *

Tien launched himself into the air. "I can't defend the Earth any more," he admitted. "But I can at least make you monsters pay if I blow up the whole planet with you on it!"

He pointed his hands down toward the core of the planet, and charged up the strongest Tri-Beam he could.

"Oh no you don't!"

Vegeta rose up into the air and smashed Tien in the stomach at full force. The damage done by the blow was enough to suck all of the power out of the human, and caused internal bleeding that would kill him in a few minutes. He went limp on top of Vegeta's fist.

The saiyan dumped him to the ground, and landed beside the wounded warrior. He reached into the man's pockets and pulled out two senzu beans.

"Here we go!" Vegeta said. "Now, why don't you tell us where we can find more of these, and we'll let you have one. You can go free, and we'll leave this planet in peace."

"I don't believe you!" Tien grunted.

"You'd better tell him now," Nappa warned the dying warrior, "or he'll put you through more pain than you can imagine!"

But Tien was already feeling dizzy from the blood loss, and he didn't care what happened to him at this point.

Vegeta broke the warrior's 's arm like it was a twig, which made Tien howl with pain, but he wasn't going to tell the Saiyans a thing.

"Let them search this planet all over," he thought. "They will only be wasting their time. And the two beans they have already will go bad in a few more weeks." He found by this point that he was too sleepy for his broken arm to hurt any more, and he shut his eyes.

Vegeta broke the other arm, but Tien didn't react to it. He had already lost consciousness.

"Hmph! I'm embarrassed," Vegeta remarked. "After all the warning I gave to you Nappa, it looks like I was the one that overdid it. Of course, I only did it to stop him from destroying the Earth."

"Don't worry Vegeta, we know what these beans look like now! How hard could it be to find them now?"

Vegeta let Tien's limp arm drop to the ground, then he stood up calmly. "Oh, I'm sure we'll find more," he answered his apprentice. "But looking for them will make it take longer to conquer this planet. We're going to have to be extra careful to not destroy too much. It might take us a week to conquer it this way."

"No problem!" Nappa assured him. "I'll make this the gentlest genocide the galaxy has ever seen!"

"I'll let you concentrate on wiping out the population. I'm going to scour this planet for the source of this medicine. If you see anything helpful, get in touch with me using the scouter right away!"

"Sure thing! See you in a few days!"

Nappa flew away, heading toward a large number of helicopters that were approaching him in the distance. Vegeta flew off in another direction,

* * *

Nappa proceeded to kill almost everyone in the world. There was no one that could provide him with any challenge at this point, so it was very easy to kill thousands of weak humans in a matter of minutes. He went about his work at a more leisurely pace than he usually would, occasionally toying with his victims before killing them, but he was still able to genocide the masses of humanity in a matter of days.

Meanwhile, Vegeta managed to find Kami's lookout, and beat Mr. Popo for all the information he had. Vegeta learned about the Dragon Balls, and their creator, Kami. He forced Popo to take him to Kami's old spaceship, and once there, he was able to figure out that Kami was a Namekian.

"Interesting," he thought out loud. "This could be more valuable than those beans ever were. If I were to make Namek my next destination, I might find a set of Dragon Balls there, and I could achieve immortality."

"What is planet Namek?" Popo asked weakly.

"It is none of your business any more." Vegeta killed him with an energy blast.

* * *

At that point, there were only a handful of survivors on the planet. Vegeta helped Nappa to track them down, and killed off humans hiding in bomb shelters, out at sea, and even a few up in a hot air balloon. No one could hide from the scouters the saiyans were using, and five days after the genocide had begun, there was only one human left alive, Dr. Gero.


End file.
